


Serenity

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental kidnapping, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Maleficent is jut so good with babies, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Parent Maleficent (Once Upon a Time), Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Maleficent is taking a peaceful walk in the woods when she comes across a seemingly abandoned pram.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted to me by dameednaeverage: “I thought someone abandoned this baby when I saw this stroller standing there with no parent in sight, so I took him home with me and now it turned out that was a little bit of a misunderstanding??”

Maleficent strolled through the woods, listening to the soft singing of the birds. These were the days she longed for, peaceful serenity. She didn’t have anyone bothering her, there was no time for that pesky fire breathing. Sometimes, being a queen of darkness could be exhausting.

 

Just as she reached the peak of the woods, she saw a lone pram standing there. It was black with bits of blue lace surrounding it. Walking closer to it, she saw an adorable chubby baby inside. A knit beanie was atop his head and he was surrounded by blankets. Maleficent looked around the woods but saw no one.

 

“Well hello there, little one,” she cooed, stroking his cheek. “Where is your mommy or daddy, hm? Why would they leave a poor little defenseless thing like you alone?”

 

The baby gurgled and a smile went across his face. The sight alone lightened her heart and made her want to walk on air. She loved babies, as much as that would surprise most people. Looking around once more to see his parents, she came up short again. There was no way she could just leave him alone.

  
“Any parent that would leave you here clearly is unfit. Just as well, you can come home with me.” She reached down into the pram and lifted him up, cuddling him close. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a name crocheted onto one of the blankets. “Henry, what a lovely name. Come on, Henry. Let’s go home.”

 

Using her magic, Maleficent poofed them back to her cave. She was able to conjure up a bassinet, though she didn’t settle him down it. She also conjured up a rattle and waved it in front of his face, causing him to giggle. The two of them played together in quiet serenity as she tried to plan how it would all work. He most likely did not have dragon magic, but she could still teach him how to use some sorcery. They would make quite the team…

 

“Hey, dragon bitch, put down my son.”

Maleficent’s head shot up to the entrance of the cave. “Regina,” she breathed.

 

Regina strolled into the cave, her hands on her hips. She did not look pleased, though as always she was looking irresistible to Maleficent. Her navy blue dress was cut just at her cleavage and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun.

 

“Henry is your son?” She asked. “I didn’t even know that you were pregnant.”

“If you must know, I wasn’t. Snow White and her Charming’s daughter got pregnant out of wedlock. She wanted to give the baby a better life…”

“And she chose you?” Maleficent smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s a family thing. My son, please.”

“Why should I give him to you? You’re the one that left him alone in the woods.”

“We were going for a walk and I thought I saw an enemy. I put a protection spell around the pram, how did you break through it.”

 

Maleficent paused. How _did_ she get through that? She had heard of only two people ever being able to do that. Blood…

 

And true love.

 

But it couldn’t be. Sure, Regina and her had a little fun every now and again. Yet, true love…it couldn’t be…

 

“I don’t know,” Maleficent replied, finally. “I’m sorry, I just saw him and didn’t want him to get hurt.”

Regina looked around and realized all she had been doing to prepare for the little one. It would melt even the darkest of hearts. “You truly weren’t trying to hurt him, were you?”

Maleficent shrugged. “You of all people should know even the darkest villain is capable of loving children.”

“That I do.” She loved Henry with every fiber of her soul and would do anything to protect him. It was clear that Maleficent would do the same. “Look, perhaps you’d like to stop by some time…to my castle. For Henry’s sake, I mean he seems to like you.”

Maleficent smiled. “Yes, for Henry’s sake.”

 

It was only 5 months before they moved in together for good.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw & justanoutlawfanfiction or my Twitter: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
